


【仏耀·知乎体】有一个性欲强的男朋友是什么样的体验？

by yingbuhuajian



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingbuhuajian/pseuds/yingbuhuajian





	【仏耀·知乎体】有一个性欲强的男朋友是什么样的体验？

尽管很想可耻的匿走，但不得不说这个问题简直太适合我了。  
简而言之可概括为以下三点:  
首先，如果当晚直着腰进卧室，隔天定然扶着墙出来（严重的时候甚至根本出不来）。  
其次，高频率的清理家中的每个房间角落。稀松平常如卧室书房、偶尔交涉在厨房卫生间，有时甚至连阳台或者玄关大门的鞋柜旁边都无一幸免，总能发现星点干涸的白色液滴。  
最后，每当公司组织加班彻夜难归的时候，我都开心的觉得自己仿佛在度假一样身心放松。  
也许您觉得我的措辞太过夸张，那请您想象一下:对于一个第一次约会就去电影院看恐怖片、外出运动一定选择游泳、同居时第一个购置的家具就是水床、衣柜里医患警匪师生等角色扮演服装一律俱全、还在口袋里随时装备三四发不同口味安全套的法兰西人，您对他的评价是色狼，还是全年发情期的变态呢？  
唉……回想起旧事就觉得一阵腰疼，我先试着起身去喝口茶吧。  
待我回来，一切故事都向您如数倾述。  
在我的国家里，对于性之一欲的引导是颇为匮乏的，似乎这门课本身就带着令人羞于启齿的秘密，全世界大概也只有我们会对看a片和自慰行为产生颇高的负罪感吧（笑）。  
这一成长环境导致还处于青春期发育阶段的我却没有任何感情的萌芽，古板到好像觉得性爱就是邪恶的，是对不起世界和平的，这种小资情调对于我这个社会主义接班人来说简直得而诛之。我小时候甚至觉得繁衍生息就应该每人一根试管，生后代全靠人工培育，一起在无菌瓶里从小白兔长成老白兔。  
直到我刚刚迈向18岁的时候，自家老弟送了我一份岛国福利电影作为成人礼，和他一起观摩的时候他突然意识到了我清心寡欲的严重性。  
比如我看到男女主角满头大汗的滚来滚去会给他讲细菌耐热机制；还有那一看就觉得很假的大量射精会向他念叨蛋白质变性和T细胞识别呈递肽链继而繁殖迁移的全过程。  
结局就是女主角还没高潮，我弟就把电脑关了。然后郑重其事地拍了拍我的肩膀嘱咐道:以后如果可以的话就和爸妈说说出国留学吧，去英美法德之类的什么西欧国家都行，应该至少可以改善一下我的性态度。要不就快发育成变态了。  
我义正言辞的反驳他:“变态发育还分完全变态和不完全变态呢，你说的是哪种？”  
但后来我细想着小弟说的似是有些道理，便把日后的生活坐标定在了法国。浪漫之都么，还有西餐代表的美誉加成，除了地铁里轰轰烈烈的尿骚味以外似乎也没什么大问题，于是就去了。  
可惜当时的我太过年轻，最初完全没有考虑到理想和现实的冲突性:比如法国人真的像我过去所听到的传言那样浪漫吗？来到这里之后我想答案还是肯定的，品行浪荡，做事散慢，又浪又慢，简称浪漫嘛。倘若你觉得随时随地约炮算是浪漫、或者学校在酒会开始之前统一发安全套装算浪漫的话……那这也的确是他们浪漫的另一种体现。  
但最让人难以承受的，还是人力与天命在一次次博弈间的巨大落差。最初怀揣着志在四方的梦想，来到这个与过往生活截然不同的国家时的坚持与勇气，终究是在脱离学生时代后的无数次挫折、他人的不解与过度的孤独之中不断消磨着。心理上的挣扎，随后便是导致作息与食欲的一同紊乱。心头太空了，便什么都想放进去，别的放不下，就干脆在结束学习工作之后，拖着快要累垮的肉体去餐厅点一堆食物吃进去，即使肠胃紊乱难以消化，也想要在一口一口的吞噬间填平自己忐忑不安的心。  
不断积压着的负面情绪与小病小痛堆砌累积着，让我在某一天终于支撑不了一般倒在了餐厅里，被一路送去医院急诊挂号。待我醒来填写紧急联系人这一栏信息的时候怔愣了好久，父母？弟妹？朋友？同学？好像都不适合，在这千里之外的异国他乡本就无人可依，又有谁适合标注在这片空白之中呢。  
可就像命中注定一般，这个时候他出现了。  
“嗨，如果你一时想不起有什么名字可以写上去的话，可以写这个。”  
随着声音一起向我靠近的还有一张带着联系方式的名片，上面的钢笔签名字迹秀雅如诗:弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。  
身旁的金发男人眉目含笑，脸庞是欧洲成年男子棱角分明的轮廓，英挺的身姿跳脱出柔软的簇拥，像巴黎旧城边披着阳光的爬山虎，被风煽动得影影绰绰又格外迷人。  
“我是你光临的那家餐厅的店长，你猛地晕在店里可真是吓到我了，幸好不是食物中毒。”  
我自是知道他这句话之后的潜台词是“否则我这店便没法继续开张了。”暗自冷哼一声，插科打诨的回复他一声谢谢，然后起身离开。  
在渐渐远离了他的视线之后，我正要将那名片扔到转角处的垃圾桶，却在脱手之前注意到了名片之后的一段小字:  
“即使之前有再多的不容易，也要好好享受每一顿属于当下的美餐。以后如果不开心的话就来我店里吧，不像以前那样暴饮暴食的话偶尔可以算你免单哦；-）”  
这算是营销推广的新手段么？还是说把我当成了需要开导的受困少年？那副哄孩子般的语气让我忍不住想要吐槽，但我后来还是将那张名片放到包里，把号码记下了。  
我想无论身在何处的异乡人都曾有过这样的情绪，孤单、落寞、甚至有点恨不得化身成鸵鸟，笼在沙子里将自己罩起来对一切不闻不问。  
但似在顷刻之间，因为这一句来自陌生人的安慰鼓励，还有再平凡不过也再珍贵不过的美好善意，便又让我有了抬起头来的勇气。那些微笑的，隐秘的，盈盈的梦就这么扎根心口扶摇而上，然后猛地开出了绚烂的花朵，让我想把这个名字记在心里一辈子。  
这便是我和他熟络起来的开始，也是未来相知相守的起点。  
可惜当时的我太过幼稚，日后被爱情蒙了双眼不说，还全然忽视了人文杂志上曾记载过ITR的国际调查——法国人是性需求最多的群体。

这次忽视导致在我们确认关系之后的每个日子里，和他风流一夜的感觉就好比是:本来颇有兴致地在海上冲浪，结果一个浪头打过来差点没把你淹死；本来开开心心地吃一个夹心奶盖蛋糕，然而爆浆的奶油迎面袭来喷了一脸；或是再直接点，我会把这种感觉比喻成足球队员的一记用力过猛的怒射——然后不幸正中了你的“靶心”。欲仙欲死的短暂稍纵即逝，之后就是冷汗直掉全身酸软，释义为生不如死，俗称是身体被掏空。  
这时你的男朋友锲而不舍地抱着浑身黏腻的你，面带怜惜地发出担忧三连问:宝贝怎么了？感觉不舒服吗？要不再来一发补偿一下？  
就问你烦是不烦。  
你急了，回吼一句滚远点以后一个月之内别想有第二次，说明还尚有余力；若是已经懒得说话也说不出话，只能给递给他一记眼刀让他自己领会。那么恭喜你，说明你已经些许理解有个性欲强的男朋友是一种什么样的体验了。  
我大学念的是生物学专业，从这门学科的生理专业角度上来讲，人类肛门附近皮肤和直肠富含丰富的神经末梢，还有快感神经和痛觉神经相辅相成。从而促使“走后门”这一爱抚过程中获得性愉悦和满足，使被动方痛并快乐着，在gay圈更是为人津津乐道。  
但是我想你绝对不会喜欢上过度频繁刺激肛门的皮肤组织和括约肌而产生的痛感，以及内心深处对于性表现力堪称麻木的生理状态，还有这种情况下简直连上厕所都要先做个承受疼痛的心里准备。  
在刚开始的那段日子里，我也曾义正言辞地向弗朗提出过上述质疑以示抗议，这位主职为掌勺、头衔是丈夫的金发男人闻言后沉默着缓缓放下了手中编写新菜式的笔，向来随和亲昵的神情也荡然无存了。  
我因这突如其来的表情骤变而暗暗吃惊，从我的角度看过去能看见他眼睑处不知何时出现的细小水滴正闪着珠光，微微上挑的眼尾处一抹略带忧伤的情绪让这个法国男人本就好看的五官显得更加撩人心弦起来。  
我有些莫名的心虚，下意识宽慰他道:“虽说烦人是烦人了点儿，但我也没说讨厌就是了……”  
“我知道。”他的脸上忽地涌上一层缱绻的柔情，抬眼时双瞳明亮似裹挟着一对玫瑰灯，徐徐燃出一发不可收拾的鲜活来:“亲爱的，先别久纠结那些琐事了，我这边思绪枯竭，还请我的缪斯指引我播撒些灵光好不好？”  
我怔住，当机的大脑一时没反应过来，便被他强压着与桌子行贴面礼。他一边居高临下着解开我腰间的皮带扣，一边沿着腰线缓缓抚着我的侧脸让我与他对视，他的眉梢有几分得逞似的翘起，抿嘴带出一串带笑的尾音，然后欺身撬开我的唇，吐舌挑衅起来。  
我郁卒地不行，作势要将那闯进来捣乱的舌头一口咬掉:“你见过哪个信徒在向灵感之神缪斯祈愿的时候，是动手动脚的？”  
“对呢，还应该加上祷词才更虔诚。”他轻笑着再度吻上去，含着一点讨巧的甜在舌尖相互徘徊缠绵。一吻终了之后意犹未尽地咂舌，似又琢磨出一点片刻的回甘，一手不安分地挑逗着胸口地带，另一手灵活熟练地沿着腰胯顺流而下，倏地就把我的反抗意识软化了。转转折折、棋开棋合之间，他喘着粗气，断断续续地念起希腊少年向灵感之神表白的求爱诗，语气如同他的动作一般极其深情又执拗:“风吹起/日光洒满大地/我打开窗/你降落于凡尘/带着神袛的仁爱和对世间的懵懂/残忍地将我打入欲火的地狱/却为了爱/永生不灭！”  
得，又中了他的套儿了，这个衣冠禽兽向来喜欢借着他用吃食赚钱的理由过来亲热。  
他本人倒是对此振振有词:他弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦可是每天要靠给别人做饭才能混一口自己的饭吃，还要杀死无数脑细胞去编写菜谱营运餐厅，这种清苦生活导致他表面看似从容亲和、内心实则压抑空虚，所以性欲也盛于常人！  
我在一旁怒发冲冠拍案而起:这就是你推出新品了来一发、准备做饭了来一发、上完前菜了来一发、长时间炖煮了来一发、吃完饭了来n发的借口？？？  
好吧，若不是他确实有一张不错的脸和会讲情话的嘴，在他成为我丈夫之前我也许真的会以骚扰名义把他扭送到性瘾治疗中心。  
所以我每天回到家之后说的第一段话不是我回来了今天吃啥，而是叮嘱他今晚最多只能尝试两种姿势，完事了之后立刻睡觉别盖太厚的被子、隔天别穿过紧内裤。尽量早睡早起，别突然扑过来啊还记不记得你的祖国是一个颇为信奉共产主义的传统欧洲国家。回忆一下巴黎公社运动，再回忆一下20世纪60年代以来的社会改良。来，清清心，多想想共产主义事业。

最可怕的时候大概是方便情侣秀恩爱的各种节假日:某一年休假我和他外出游玩，最后一天歇脚在一处景区附近的宾馆，屋子很大，首先映入眼帘的是占据了房间极大面积的床，一旁的柜子还放了几瓶香精和润滑油。全开放式的阳台尽头还有一个双人浴缸，池子里撒了些玫瑰花瓣。风鼓荡着窗帘，天上琉璃月拨云出岫——似是一切都帮我们为情至浓时的激情一刻做足了准备。  
我看着房间的布局冲他点了点头，伸手拿过自己的背包:“看来今晚注定是个不眠之夜。”  
他笑意盈然的样子看的人心尖一颤，而那双向来不老实的手已经渐渐滑向了那些瓶瓶罐罐的香精润滑。  
可就在那时，我打开了背包，从里面掏出了扑克牌！  
“平时下班之后每天都累得要死，没时间玩也玩不痛快，现在我们出来正好玩这个！”  
弗朗愣住，刚到手里的香精瓶差点没能拿稳，但很快，那双鸢尾蓝的瞳眸中忽而又泛起些温柔暧昧的波痕:“是要玩谁输了谁脱衣服的那种？”  
我在他蠢蠢欲动之前先发制人:“明天就都要回归正常工作开始上班了，今晚打打牌节制一下养精蓄锐。”  
可就在我们还没谈拢这场游戏什么时候正式开始第一局的时候，隔壁渐渐传来了一阵阵喘息混搭着呻吟，高唱低和、真假音转换，胸腔共鸣、鼻腔共振的……古怪声音。  
尽管彼时的我在他的谆谆教诲下已经从曾经那个不识人事的小白兔进化成了通晓各种姿势的老司机，但也还是被这等近乎是公众表演的直播给吓了一跳。  
我这边还有些呐呐不成言的赧颜，对面人却已是禁不住轻笑出声:  
“看来这家店的隔音效果远远比不上室内装潢呐……耀，你觉得呢？”  
我忍不住白了他一眼:“弗朗西斯先生，别忘了我是做生物学问的，这种行为在我看来也不过是性激素和内外环境共同刺激下的作秀而已。”  
“……耀的言外之意是在暗示我下次礼物送你青蛙和白老鼠来契合你的专业实验吗？”  
他苦笑着叹息，又突然就着和我面对面的姿势圈臂将我拥住，我在猝不及防下一个重心不稳，一头栽倒在身后的床上。我听见弗朗踢掉皮鞋、光着脚踩在地毯上的足音；我看见他的双瞳里倒映着我的模样，也正如我的眼睛里只有他的影子一般；隔壁的“骚动”仍然继续着，而他密密实实的体温也正透过薄薄的一层布料融进我的身体里，仿佛两人之间薄薄的一层阻隔都已不在，而是真切地融合在一起。弗朗一字一顿的柔声笑问:“此时此刻，耀有什么想对我说的吗？”  
我的身心同样淡定的借由嘴巴做出回应:“其实你说法语时一字一顿的小舌音，总让我想起故乡里那个随地吐痰的老大爷。”  
空气瞬间硬成了化石，万籁俱寂的三秒钟之后，他当机立断地扒掉了我的裤子。  
“亲爱的，我敢保证咱们这次持续的时间一定会比隔壁长。”  
这是我陷入昏睡之前他狞笑着轻咬我的耳朵、对我耳语的内容。  
于是真正的不眠之夜就这样开始了，那实在是一段段混乱的过程。总之店家提供的设施装备一个都没落下，而我全程只感到宾馆房间里的一切都在天旋地转。我能听到他颇为兴奋的喘气声回荡在卧室里，每当他发狠地进攻一次，我就像一头驴拉磨那样叫一声，这似乎有点盖过了隔壁的势头。那一夜我实在不想回想形容，您可以想象一下这样的场景：各种play，性致勃勃，没戴套，这样的词语集中到一个晚上在你身上会有怎么样的效果——那便像是你变成了一个篮球筐，遇上一个打球高手持续1～2小时重复狂击灌篮。我当时甚至有些害怕自己就这样光着屁股羽化登仙，毕竟这种情况下不精尽人亡可能是心目中唯一的夙愿了。  
比起那个夜晚，更让我记忆犹新的却是休完长假后的第二天清晨:那时候有个重要的英国客户突然造访公司导致了员工无法请假的悲剧。我只得用全身力气尚且维持得住身形，先一巴掌甩开那家伙伸过来要抱抱的毛毛手，再叫车去公司（实在没有力气挤地铁了）。然后哆哆嗦嗦地走进办公室、会议室和餐厅，结束一天商业会谈之后，再以表面观摩实则陪练的身份与那客户一起前往高尔夫球场。这一路走来的主基调是全身酸痛到变形，牙缝里也像是覆满了香辛料一般叫我酸麻得无法言说。  
叫人最郁闷的一点，还是那粗眉的客户发现了我的异常，抛了一句“are you ok？”差点没把我问倒。他哪里知道，那时我全身的力气都维持将臀部肌肉不断绷紧的动作上，那种被填满的古怪感觉暗示着昨夜疯狂遗留下的饱满，怕不是稍一松懈就会决堤，然后痕迹暧昧地从后穴的位置开始向四方蔓延，造成一种众目睽睽之下尿裤子一般的人间惨剧。但是不回答你显得我没礼貌，微微一笑又仿佛是我在敷衍，于是我用尽毕生毅力，努力攒出一口余力，然后气若游丝的回了他一句：“Fine, thank you.”  
陪练结束之后客户送我回家的同时还送了一根高尔夫球杆，好像还邀请我以后常聚。他后半句到底说了什么我没注意听，因为当时我盯着那寒光熠熠的高尔夫球杆内心就只有一个想法了——我想用这球杆打爆那个全年发情期的睾丸！！！  
傍晚时分，我气势汹汹地提着那根球杆，蹑手蹑脚地上楼开门打算给他来个出其不意的恐吓。但在打开门的那一刹那，看到弗朗系着围裙背对着我在厨房叮叮当当地准备晚餐，我的怒气便不知怎的全都出走到了爪哇国。  
他察觉到了身后的我，回头时的表情除了一如既往的温柔还带着颇为讶异的惊喜:“今天回来的好早，等下哦，晚餐很快就好。”  
我坐在饭厅里，在家中暖黄的灯光下，看着他络绎不绝地，端出鱼、肉、青菜……  
他还是带着如往常般亲和的微笑:“今天我也提前回来了，本来还想着等你进门之后直接开饭呢，谁知耀也比平时回来地早了些，不过这样也不错……唔，用你的国家的那句话来说，是‘心有灵犀’对吗？”  
这时厨房里传来悦耳的“叮咚”声，还带着一阵奶油与蜂蜜混合的飘香款款而至。  
“再稍等下，马卡龙也烤好了，我特制了你最喜欢的覆盆子夹心哦……我先去厨房取出来。”  
我没有说话，安静地跟在他身后一起来到厨房，在他将烤箱调成关闭状态之后把他一把抱住。  
弗朗微愕，却还是侧过身来轻轻回拥住我，他下巴的胡茬磨蹭着我额头的时候，还有些刺刺痒痒的，不算舒服，但也不是很难受。  
也许这就是我喜欢他的地方吧，一个性狂热灵魂里躲着的温柔细腻，一个情圣脑子中存在的小幼稚，那高大的身材系着围裙有些滑稽的样子，还有每天只为我举起的一箸菜与那句柔柔的“多吃点。”  
我扬起头，踮起脚尖:“来一次吧，在厨房里。”  
那些源于濡湿烘热、纠缠不清的性，那些来自自山川湖海、世界各地的欲，终囿于昼夜黄昏、家门厨房，与爱之一字，融成亲切无声的的情，在生活里细水长流。流进你的喉咙，吞入我的胃口，度过一天又一天的凡夫人生。  
正如同荷尔蒙只讲究一见钟情，而最最原始、想要幸福的欲望，则化作一粥一饭，和饭桌对面共进三餐的人，直观地负责天荒地老。


End file.
